In general, an offshore wind power generation facility generates electricity by rotating rotor blades installed at a predetermined height from the ground. The offshore wind power generation facility uses kinetic energy of wind. The offshore wind power generation facility operates an electric generator installed in a wind power generator by using mechanical energy generated by the rotation of the rotor blades.
Because the offshore wind power generation facility does not have a risk of environmental pollution and has a great potential ability as an energy resource, the offshore wind power generation facility has been widely developed and used in many countries as an alternative energy source.
However, if a set of blades of the offshore wind power generation facility is installed to be adjacent to one another, fatigue loads can be applied to adjacent towers or adjacent blades due to an influence of wakes between the offshore wind power generation facilities.
In this case, the wake of the offshore wind power generation facility affects the rotation of the adjacent blades disposed at a rear side, thereby degrading wind power generation performance, and increasing turbulence intensity and fatigue loads, which causes deterioration in structural safety of equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology capable of minimizing an influence of wakes between the set of blades installed adjacent to one another, and ensuring structural stability of the tower.
As a document in the related art associated with the present invention, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0084868 (Jul. 26, 2013) that discloses a floating type wind power generation apparatus.